runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Shades of Mort'ton
Dettagli *5 *15 *Aver completato Priest in Peril *Poter sconfiggere 5 shades (lvl 40) *Aver iniziato Nature Spirit |items= *2+ Vial of water (ottenibili durante la quest) *2+ ashes *2+ clean tarromin (ottenibili durante la quest) *chisel *hatchet *tinderbox *hammer *1000+ coins *Del cibo per i giocatori di basso livello *13000 coins per comprare il flamtaer hammer (opzionale, ma sveltisce la quest) |kills= 5 Shades (lvl 40) }} Walkthrough Assicurati di avere con te tutto il necessario prima di andare a Mort'ton: in caso contrario - a meno che tu non abbia finito di ripristinare la banca di Burgh de Rott, oppure tu abbia accesso all'Ancient Magick - saresti costretto a tornare alla banca di Canifis, estremamente distante. Può anche essere utile portarsi dietro una tarromin in più rispetto a quelle che otterrai durante la quest, casomai dovessi accidentalmente finire il Serum 207. Per iniziare Shades of Mort'ton devi andare alla casa a sud-ovest del general store e cercare il libro "Diary of Herbi Flax", lo troverai sulla mensola a muro. Guarda anche nel tavolo spaccato: troverai 2 Tarromins e Rogue's purse. La tarromin ti servirà per dopo. Raccogli anche il vial vuoto dal pavimento, vicino alla mensola. Recati quindi alla casa ad est del general store, c'è un lavabo, riempi di acqua il vial. Il Siero 207 Leggi il libro: troverai le istruzioni per preparare il Serum 207, una pozione che cura gli afflicted per un breve periodo di tempo. Gli ingredienti sono un vial of water, una clean tarromin e ashes. Prepara una pozione e usala su Razmire (afflicted) nel general store. Ti chiederà di sconfiggere 5 shades. Uccidi 5 Loars (le ombre verdi che vagano nei dintorni, sono di lvl 40) e raccogline i resti. Quando avrai finito (ti avvertirà la chat box) torna da Razmire e usa nuovamente la pozione su di lui. Prenderà 2 dei tuoi shade remains. Vai da Ulsquire Shauncy (afflicted) e dagli una dose di Serum 207. Anche lui prenderà 2 delle tue shade remains. Aspetta un po', poi chiedigli cosa ha scoperto. Ti dirà di tornare da Razmire. Razmire ti chiederà di riparare il tempio. Nota bene: non avrai sanctity per le shades uccise se non gli avrai parlato. Chiedi a Razmire di aprire il general store e compra dell'olive oil. Quindi chiedigli di aprire il builders store e acquista 5 timber beams, 5 limestone bricks e 25 swamp paste. Il tempio è a nord-est del general store, su un isolotto raggiungibile mediante un ponte. Riparare il tempio Raduna alcuni amici e usa le tue risorse per riparare il Temple of Mort'ton. Se acquisti un Flamtaer Hammer (costo 13k) al general store, ricostruirai il tempio molto più velocemente. Puoi anche andare nel world 77, mondo ufficiale per Shades of Mort'ton: è un punto di ritrovo per i giocatori che intendono riparare il tempio. La pira funeraria Una volta ricostruito il tempio, accendi la torcia al suo centro con un tinderbox e fai salire la tua sanctity almeno al 10%. Per fare ciò devi riparare il tempio oppure uccidere le Loar Shades che lo attaccano. Usa quindi l'olive oil sulla fiamma, otterrai del sacred oil. Se lo desideri, puoi anche usare un Serum 207 sulla fiamma (devi avere sanctity almeno pari al 20%) e otterrai il Serum 208, in grado di curare permanentemente gli Afflicted. Estremamente utile su Razmire. Taglia un albero e usa il sacred oil sul log, così da ottenere un pyre log. Vai ad una delle pire funerarie (le aree più scure sulla mappa, ne trovi alcune a sud-est della casa di Ulsquire) e usa il pyre log e 1 shade remains sul funeral pyre. Accendi la pira con il tinderbox: vedrai uno spirito librarsi dai resti e apparirà una ricompensa sul piccolo pilastro di pietra vicino alla pira. Non dimenticare di raccoglierla. Quando avrai finito, torna da Ulsquire: usa il tuo siero su di lui e parlagli per completare la quest. Ricompensa *3 quest points *2000 Herblore xp *2000 Crafting xp *Accesso al minigame Shades of Mort'ton *Bonus: puoi portare il Diary of Herbi Flax all'Apothecary di Varrock per ricevere altri 300 Herblore xp, valido solo per una volta. Trivia *Questa è una delle pochissime quests in cui è usata la parola Damn o Damnation. *Se curi definitivamente Ulsquire e Razmire con il Serum 208, ti daranno entrambi dei soldi come ricompensa. *L'Apothecary ti dirà "Do you want to trade the diary yet?", come se aveste già parlato del diario in passato. Eppure non c'è alcuna opzione nei suoi dialoghi che lo menzioni.